She So Had It Comin'
by mind the music
Summary: Jessica confronts Bella who's completely calm until... Bam! Right in the kisser! But who threw the first punch? Now a two-shot, see Bella have to explain what happened to the Cullens! Worth three minutes of your time!
1. No Wonder

**Jessica's POV**

I was standing in the school courtyard trying to convince Mike to go to prom with me when I heard the obnoxiously loud roaring of a certain someone's stupid truck.

Right from the start that little girl started to irritate me. She thought she was so great but played it off like she was so humble and plain and people actually believed her. She immediately had popularity, friends, and boys begging for her attention. Even Edward Cullen was after her for crying out loud. Not to mention that she had taken a liking to my Michael even when I had made it perfectly clear that he was to be mine. She pretended now that she had no interest but if you looked closely you caught all the little sly smiles and sublime flirtations.

She stumbled out of the cab, just one more of her annoying little issues that she conjured up, of her truck and looked around the lot. It was so obvious what she was doing. Looking for her perfect boyfriend who was standing by building 3 chatting it up with his sister and Ben. Mike looked behind him and smiled, '"Hey Bella!"

I gritted my teeth.

"Hi," she called, waving.

Oh please.

She started to walk towards Edward but I'd had enough. I pushed Mike aside and marched right up to that moronic brunette.

**Bella's POV**

After of course falling out of my truck I scanned the lot for Edward.

"Hey Bella!" Mike shouted, a furious looking Jessica leaning on him.

"Hi," I called as softly as I could, giving him a small wave. I cringed on the inside. I wish he wouldn't look at me like that.

I was suddenly relieved to see Edward talking to Alice and Ben over by building 3.

I started towards them when I saw Jess's livid face about to run me over.

"What's wrong with you?" she screeched.

I stumbled back a bit "What?" I spluttered, incredulous.

"Don't play stupid with me Swan and don't think I don't know what you're doing?"

My stomach sank. She can't possibly know.

"You play all sweet and oblivious but your just a boyfriend-stealing fake!"

I saw Edward start to come over, but I signaled him "no" with my eyes. Edward coming over would only exacerbate the situation.

"Jessica, I didn't steal anyone's boyfriend." I explained.

"I see the way you always flirt with Mike behind my back. I'm not stupid ya know?" she spit.

Could've fooled me I thought exasperatedly. This was ridiculous and now people were starting to notice. Plus that was disgusting.

"Besides you're not even pretty and you dress like a homeless person!

Thanks.

"You know," she sighed casually, "It's no wonder Edward left you."

That's when I hit her.

Everyone within a fifty foot radius gasped. Edward's mouth hung open and even Alice's eyes were wide with shock. Jessica was stunned, frozen.

"You…" she hissed

Next thing I knew we were having a full on fist fight, kicking, hitting punching, slapping, scratching. I felt her nails dig into my cheek and I felt my fist connect with her nose. Crack!

Suddenly long, cold fingers gripped my arms and yanked my away. I could feel warm wetness seeping from the side of my face. Jessica's nose was gushing blood. Mike was holding on tightly to her shoulders.

"Anyone of you say anything to the adults and you'll be sorry!" she threatened, screaming.

I doubted anyone would. This was probably the coolest thing that had happened to this town in… forever.

At that Jessica stormed off to the bathroom.

Edward looked me square in the eyes "Are you kidding me?"

"She did have it comin'." Mike mumbled.

Laughter exploded around us.

"Yeah!" someone hooted.

"Go Bella!"

**Check out my other story ****Now You Know****! Review if you want to see Bella have to tell the rest of the Cullens what happened!**


	2. Confessions

**Bella's POV**

I looked in the mirror at the three thin diagonal lines that ran down my left cheek like some gory birth mark. Sighing I dabbed a wet paper towel on the scratches. Stupid fake nails.

After being cheered by nearly the entire the school and getting some unbelieving stares from Edward I'd made my way to the restroom to clean up the cuts, of course I'd made sure Jessica had left before I went in. I think she ditched the whole day. I'll feel bad later.

Anyway, I worked on my face as best as I could for a few minutes before decided it was no use and that I needed medical supplies. There was no way I could walk around all day with bleeding gashes on my face; it just wouldn't fly with the teachers. I sauntered out of the restroom carefully pressing a paper towel to my face and headed towards my car.

Alice and Edward caught up with me.

"I'm really sorry about the blood you guys." I whispered in shame. I'm sure they weren't comfortable.

"It doesn't even hardly bother me anymore." Edward comforted.

"I'm good for now too." Alice chirped.

"Are you alright? Let me see it." Edward worried.

"I've got a first aid kit under the seat." I said unlocking the truck. Edward pulled out the kit and Alice resisted fits of laughter.

"Charlie's idea, not mine." I frowned.

"Charlie knows you well." Edward chuckled softly.

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes as Edward dabbed peroxide on the wounds.

"To be honest"- Alice's eyes flashed- "That was quite possibly the coolest thing I've ever seen." A mischievous smile cut across her face.

"What is was was dangerous. You should have let me break it up." Edward's voice was full of distain.

"You did." I pointed out.

"Before that. You knew what I meant, Bella."

Edward began applying bandages and I sighed in exasperation, "Edward, you coming over would have only made it worse."

"Like slapping her in the face made it better?" he snapped

I cringed away at his tone and he let out a breath. "I'm sorry Bella, I know why you did what you did I'm just upset that you got hurt. It was definitely cool." He kissed my forehead. "Don't do it again."

I wrapped my arms around him, "Apology accepted." I whispered. "And I'm sorry I scared you."

He gave me a quick kiss and Alice giggled. "You two are so cute."

"Shut up." I begged

"Whatever," She sighed. "You're still coming over later tonight aren't you?"

I looked up at her warily "Should I with my…?" I pointed to my now bandaged scratches.

"You'll be fine by then. I should know." She landed one dainty finger on her temple.

"Fortune cookie."

"Just don't pick at it and change the bandages before you come over." She advised.

**OoOoOoOoO**

I hadn't even taken an entire step into the Cullen's big white living room when I heard Emmett's thunderous laughter. "Run into another wall?"

"No." I said, although that was what I'd told all my teachers and Charlie.

"Did you tell them?" I asked, looking plainly at Alice and Edward.

"Nope. We thought we'd let you tell them." Alice said brightly. Edward smirked.

"So how'd it happen?" Jasper questioned smugly.

Just then Esme came running down the stairs. "Bella, dear, what happened?" Worry shaded her face.

"Actually," Rosalie said slowly, "She was just about to tell us."

"Tell us what?" Carlisle said, walking out of his study

"What happened to her face." Emmett supplied.

"Emmett!" Esme reprimanded, shocked at her son's rudeness.

Every eye was on me and I was starting to get uncomfortable. "Well, this morning I was walking into school and all of a sudden Jessica Stanley comes up out of nowhere and starts talking all this trash about me saying that I'm trying to steal Mike from her and that I dress like a homeless person which didn't really bother me until she said…" -Edward squeezed my hand.- "Until she said 'You know, it's no wonder Edward left you.'"

There was a collective intake of breath.

"So then I… slapped her." I said the last words slowly like I didn't want to actually say them at all.

It was completely silent for a second before the room exploded in laughter.

"You slapped her?" Esme looked completely dismayed. I couldn't tell if she was upset with me or if she just couldn't believe I'd retaliated physically.

"Well she had it comin'" Emmett yelled.

"That's what Mike said" Edward laughed. For once he was in agreement with Mike.

"So then we got into a full on fist fight and she scratched me! That's why I have these stupid bandages."

"That's not even the best part." Alice reminded me.

"What?" I said, confused.

Everyone was now looking at me again. Then it clicked. "Oh yeah… I broke Jessica's nose."

**Thank you all for reviewing and i implore you to check out my other one-shot The Cinnamon Challenge! Oh Yeah! I know some of you know what that is. Bella and the pack choking down spoonfuls of cinnamon!**

**Also check out my story Now You Know. Jacob imprinting on a close human friend of Bella's and the Cullen's. But WHO? Not stupid I swear.**


End file.
